Joyeux Noël !
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Noël enneigé pour les membres de la team. Ambiance festive en famille, sans oublier les cadeaux ... spéciaux.


_Etant donné que vous m'avez fait sautiller de bonheur avec toutes vos reviews sur In Paris with love, je vous offre cet OS léger, sans prétention, écrit en 1h. _

_Ma vision de l'équipe le jour de Noël !:) _

* * *

De légers flocons commençaient à draper de blanc la capitale américaine.

Ils tombaient, légers, purs, insensibles à ce qui les attendaient au sol; misère, violence, tristesse, appât du gain. Ils enveloppaient le monde dans un doux cocon, effaçant toutes ses impuretés. Ils tombaient, même si certains se transformaient en boue dès leur arrivée, foulés par des talons aiguilles, des chaussures d'enfants, de grosses bottes de saison. Ils tombaient, occupés à donner au monde une allure féerique en ce 24 décembre.

Pour faire en sorte que tous, ce soir, soient heureux. Que ne soient révélés que les côtés positifs de la vie sur Terre. Que le côté immaculé.

Bonheur, amour, famille.

Parce que c'était Noël après tout. Et chrétiens, athés, juifs, musulmans, tous devaient ressentir cette sensation d'être enveloppé d'un douillet voile blanc, étincelant. Parce que tous, plus que tout, méritaient d'être heureux au moins une fois dans leur vie.

La guerre étaient laissée pour compte. Les journaux, télévisions, magazines s'étaient donnés le mot pour épargner la population en cette soirée d'hiver.

Les flocons de Washington tombaient doucement des nuages. Et tous ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se réjouir devant cette image de conte de fée, des pensées enfantines traversant leur esprit grâce à cette tradition que dame nature avait décidé de perpétrer ce soir.

Même dans les locaux régnait une ambiance de fête.

Les murs orangés étaient décorés de guirlande, un énorme sapin trônait en maître à côté de l'escalier.

Les agents et le personnel du NCIS s'étaient d'ailleurs amusé à le décorer en ramenant de chez eux boules, guirlandes et angelots, étant donné que ces derniers temps ils avaient éprouvé la joie de considérer les lieux comme un internat à plein temps.

Alors autant se les approprier.

Mais ce qui avait le plus réjouit l'équipe numéro 1, c'est que leur cher directeur Vance leur avait accordée la soirée. Après tout, ce marine mort ne risquait pas de revenir à la vie, et pour une fois d'autres qu'eux pourraient bien prendre le relais sur cette affaire. Même si Gibbs avait grogné pour la forme quand il avait dû refiler le dossier à l'agent McGarrett, fier comme un paon quand il avait su que Vance faisait appel à ses capacités pour prendre le relais.

Dans tout les cas, ce soir, tous étaient rentrés chez eux se préparer. Car non content de passer le plus clair de leurs journées ensembles, ils comptaient aussi fêter Noël tous les 6. 6, car Vance passait les fêtes avec sa famille et ses enfants, et Palmer avait mis les bouts chez ses beaux-parents - ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs réjouit au plus haut point. Mais il avait quand même eu droit à un serre-tête orné de bois de rênes gonflables offert gracieusement par Abby. Ainsi que plusieurs bouteilles pour 'supporter la soirée' comme le lui avait dit Tony en lui posant une main sur l'épaule dans un geste solennel.

Les 5 membres de l'équipe Gibsienne se préparaient donc chacun chez soi, pour se rejoindre chez Ducky. Sachant que le vin coulerait à flot, il avait été décidé que, si besoin, tous passeraient la nuit chez lui, en mode camping dans le salon et les chambres d'amis.

Ils devaient se retrouver chez le légiste à 20h.

Et à 20h tapantes, Gibbs fut le premier à arriver, un panier garni à la main. Rapidement suivi de McGee, Abby et Ziva, ainsi qu'un peu moins rapidement par Tony.

Ducky avait décoré les lieux en conséquences. Un gros sapin clignotait dans un coin, des cadeaux à son pied. Une table énorme avait été dressée dans le salle à manger-salon, couverte de mets divers et variés. Ducky ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.  
Les retrouvailles en dehors du travail furent accueillies comme il se devait, à grand renfort de rire. Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur et la bonne ambiance générale. Et tous firent connaissance de Jenny, petite tortue des Galápagos, nouvelle pensionnaire du docteur. Dont le prénom fut accueillie par un haussement de sourcil surpris de Gibbs, tandis que Tony songeait à Kate, qu'il avait malencontreusement oublié de nourrir.

Avant de passer au dessert, alors que minuit allait bientôt sonner, Ducky se leva, attirant à lui les regards de ses invités. En bout de table, il avait un angle de vue idéal sur Tony et McGee à sa droite, Ziva et Abby à sa gauche, et Gibbs en face.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et leva son verre rempli à demi d'un liquide vermillon.

- Chers amis, avant de passer à la suite, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de passer à la cérémonie d'ouverture des cadeaux. Nous serons le 25 dans quelques minutes, il est temps pour papa Noël de faire sa tournée.

Cette invitation fut accueillie par un applaudissement enjoué d'Abby, qui sauta hors de son siège, emportant Ziva au passage, pour récupérer une énorme hotte qu'elle avait déposée dans l'entrée.

- Vous ne bougez pas, on revient ! Prévint-elle en emportant dans son sillage une israélienne étonnée.

Elles eurent tôt fait de se rendre dans une des chambres d'amis du premier étage.  
Posant sa hotte, Abby farfouilla dedans dans un bruit d'emballages plastiques chiffonnés et en sortit plusieurs paquets.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Ziva.

- Ils vont le savoir très vite. Répondit son amie avec un clin d'œil.

Et en effet, à peine 10 minutes plus tard, la laborantine se pointait dans le salon avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, métamorphosée en maman Noël sexy version dark. Jupe courte noire ourlée de moumoute blanche, haut noir décoré de têtes de morts stylisé avec le décolleté plongeant fourré à la moumoute, et le sempiternel bonnet avec des cloches en guise de pompons.

La mâchoire de McGee se décrocha. Les autres n'en menait pas plus large, un peu décontenancé par l'habileté de la laborantine à toujours choisir des déguisements hors normes. D'ailleurs elle fut vite suivie par Ziva, dans le même costume de maman Noël sexy mais version originale, c'est-à-dire en rouge et blanc avec une énorme ceinture, qui alla rapidement se rasseoir à sa place, tirant sur une jupe un peu trop courte à son goût. Beaucoup trop courte même, songea-t-elle en surprenant un regard lubrique chez son voisin d'en face.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les admirer plus longtemps, car Abby posa un paquet sur les genoux de Tony et McGee, leur faisant signe d'aller se changer.

Ce qu'ils firent.

- Heu, Abs... Commença la voix de Tony, je crois que tu t'es trompée dans les mesures.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, provoquant aussitôt les rires de ceux qui s'y trouvaient.  
En effet, son costume de père Noël était légèrement trop petit. Il manquait 5 bons centimètres aux bras et aux jambes, et il ne pouvait même pas fermer les boutons de la veste.

- Et dans les costumes aussi ... Ajouta McGee très hésitant qui fit un pas dans la pièce, un rictus gêné au visage.

Provoquant un fou rire chez quasiment tous ses admirateurs.

À la place d'un père Noël, les mères Noël et les deux plus vieux écroulés de rire découvrirent un Arlequin en pantalon bouffant multicolore et salopette fluo.

L'italien serré dans costume se tordit de rire, provoquant l'explosion d'un de ses boutons qui vint faire un strike sur un verre, et McGee passa par toutes les couleurs de son costume.

Reprenant son souffle, Gibbs refusa illico le paquet qu'Abby lui mît sous le nez.

- Mets au moins ton bonnet, rétorqua-t-elle tandis que Ducky, suspicieux, observait l'énorme barbe de Merlin qu'elle lui avait donnée.

Après que les deux agents de Gibbs ait quittés leur costume, ils finirent par se regrouper sur les canapés face au sapin.

En maître des lieux, Ducky commença sa distribution.

- Je vous ai acheté de quoi vous divertir culturellement. De la bonne littérature étrangère ! S'exclama-t-il en distribuant ses libres enrubannés.

- Ziva, je pense que celui-ce te sera utile pour perfectionner ta maîtrise du français.

- "Zazie dans le métro", lut la concernée. Merci Ducky !

- C'est du français ou du chinois ? S'étonna Tony en lisant la première page par dessus l'épaule de sa voisine.

- Toi Anthony, j'ai quelque chose qui va te plaire. "Fanfan", d'Alexandre Jardin. Il m'a fait penser à toi.

- Heu ... Ah ? Mais ce serait pas plutôt un livre pour fille ça ?

- Non, non. Je suis sûr qu'il te fera prendre conscience de pas mal de choses, répondit le légiste avec un cli d'œil.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Pour toi, ainsi que pour Abigail, ce ne sera pas vraiment de la littérature étrangère.  
Il lui déposa entre les mains "Tout est sous contrôle" d'Hugh Laurie, puis tendit à Abby qui lui sauta au cou "Le symbole perdu" de Dan Brown.

- Toi, McGee, bien que je suppose que ta culture littéraire ne soit pas à refaire, je t'ai choisi "Les fleurs du mal", de Baudelaire. Tu y trouveras peut-être l'inspiration pour ton prochain roman !

Il se rassît, heureux, après avoir été chaleureusement remercié par ses convives, à grand renfort de câlins par une jeune femme à couette.

L'échange se poursuivit.

Tony, à la surprise générale évidement, sortit de son sac un premier DVD.

- Duck, "Shutter Island" est fait pour toi. Psychotiquement et psychologiquement intéressant, comme tu les aimes.

McGee sortit du cadeau qu'il venait de recevoir une cravate rose fluo, qu'il regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Heu ... Tony ? S'inquièta-t-il en brandissant l'objet étrange.

- C'est pour booster ta carrière d'écrivain, McGeek. Il faut être de son temps ! Ça fait toujours cool une cravate colorée.

- Je n'en doute pas mais à ce point ... Ziva ? Quémanda-t-il, à la recherche d'un bon conseil.

- Tu fais comme tu le sens, Tim ! Répondit-elle.

Ils furent couverts par un cri de joie strident de la laborantine, heureuse de découvrir un des CD d'électro dont elle attendait la sortie depuis si longtemps. Elle étouffa Tony entre ses bras.

Puis McGee, Ziva et Gibbs dégainèrent à leur tour leurs cadeaux.

Gibbs avait prit soin de fabriquer les siens de ses mains, et tous se virent doter d'un lot de dessous de verres se composant de lamelles de tronc naturelles.

McGee offrit à Abby une espèce de boîte noire ainsi que des câbles dont personne sauf elle ne comprit - ni ne chercha à comprendre - à quoi cela pouvait bien servir. Tony émit un immense sourire lorsqu'il découvrit le débrideur pour films tant attendu que son ami lui offrit. Ducky devint l'heureux propriétaire d'une superbe carafe en cristal - tous s'étaient cotisés - et Gibbs reçut une boîte de carton qu'il attaqua au cutter.

- Heu, attention patron, c'est fragile ... Tenta de le prévenir McGee.

Il en sortit une webcam portative nouvelle génération.

L'ex-sniper observa la chose d'un œil vide. Il tapota la webcam sur la table, tenta de la dévisser avec ses doigts puis, au vu de l'absence de résultat, opta pour la technique dite 'du rongeur'. Il coinça le machin informatique entre ses molaires et entreprit de l'ouvrir à nouveau.

McGee lui lança un regard perplexe. Puis découragé. Non, il n'aurait pas du. Non, Gibbs était bien Gibbs.

Il offrit cependant son dernier cadeau à Ziva; des écouteurs sans fil longue distance qui seraient bien plus pratique pour ses sprints matinaux.

Puis ce fut Tony qui offrit son cadeau à l'israélienne; le fameux 'dictionnaire des synonymes et expressions américaines' avec lequel il l'avait tant bassinée sans jamais lui acheter. Elle lui lança une boulette de papier au visage et se promit de le lire dès ce soir pour l'étonner avec des expressions qu'il ne connaissait pas dès les prochains jours.

Puis elle en profita pour distribuer ses cadeaux. Gibbs reçut un rabot ancien qu'il inspecta, heureux, avec de grandes précautions, délaissant un instant le DVD "Forrest Gump" et le tee-shirt "I love beer" offerts par Tony.

McGee sourit de toutes ses dents en découvrant un magnifique stylo plume - qui ne rêve pas d'avoir le must du stylo plume en main ? - offert par sa coéquipière. Et Tony se marra puis offrit à cette dernière une grimace en découvrant le livre "Méthodes de défense pour les nuls". Mais il se ravisa et lui adressa un énorme sourire en découvrant qu'elle avait ajouté au présent le DVD "21 jump street".

Quant à Abby, elle sauta sur son amie et toutes deux finirent allongées sur le parquet, pour le plus grand bonheur visuel de deux de leurs amis, quand elle découvrit le magnifique collier à clou en cuir qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs de l'accrocher à son cou, accentuant le côté délirant de son costume, en sautillant sur place.

Puis Ducky reçut son dernier cadeau, un coffret dégustation des meilleurs champagnes du pays offert par Gibbs.

Tandis que tous discutaient allègrement, Tony glissa dans la main de Ziva une petite boîte. Toute petite. Après un coup d'œil interrogatif, elle décida de l'ouvrir. Et écarquilla des yeux émerveillés en découvrant le petit bracelet en argent devant lequel elle était rester plantée quelques secondes, lorsque Tony et elle avaient été chercher le cadeau de Ducky. Et s'empressa de sauter au cou de son coéquipier sans plus de cérémonie, faisant résonner ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on s'étaient mis d'accord sur 'on fait un cadeau blague et un vrai cadeau' ! S'exclama-t-il, les faisant rire tout deux.

Enfin Abby sortit ses présents en ménageant son effet, offrant à Ducky un lot de masques de chirurgien stylisés, ornés de 'Ducky' en lettres gothiques. Gibbs découvrit dans son paquet une visseuse noire décorée de têtes de morts et de toiles d'araignées, tandis que McGee sortait du sien un rhinocéros en peluche.

- Ce sera ton anti-stress porte-bonheur McGee ! Il s'appelle Karl. C'est le cousin de Bert.

- Il pète aussi ?

- Non, il chante.

Jugeant qu'il n'y avait pas d'absolue nécessité à ce qu'il entende le chant de sa peluche, l'informaticien du groupe la rangea précautionneusement derrière lui, sur son costume d'arlequin.

Tony poussa un cri de joie en découvrant une place pour l'avant première de la diffusion du meilleur des films de Tarantino - tous avaient mis un peu de leur poche pour aider Abby - et Ziva sauta à son tour dans les bras de la laborantine en voyant ce qu'il se trouvait dans son cadeau.

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ? S'étonna McGee en la voyant déposer la boîte à ses pieds sans en dévoiler le contenu.

- C'est privé. Répondit-elle avec un coup d'œil complice à son amie.

C'était sans compter sur l'italien, qui, profitant d'un moment d'inattention, jeta un œil dans le sac. Et manqua s'étouffer en en voyant le contenu - un ensemble de dessous avec porte-jarretelles entièrement noir et orné de dentelles - étouffement qu'il camoufla par une quinte de toux.

Ils finirent les festivités avec une énorme bûche au chocolat faite maison ainsi qu'une belle boîte de macarons.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer ... Les interrompit Ducky à la fin de leur dessert, se dirigeant vers une étagère pleine à craquer. Il en sortit un énorme album photo et s'assit sur un canapé de deux mètres de long, rapidement rejoint par ses invités qui s'assirent à côté de lui, tandis que Gibbs restait debout derrière eux.

- "We are family" lût Tony sur la couverture du volumineux album.

La première page s'ouvrit, dévoilant un nombre incalculable de photos diverses et variées, prises sur une période de 10 ans.

10 ans. Chacun d'eux prit un sacré coup de vieux au vu des premières photos.  
Les débuts de l'équipe, avec Kate et Gerald. Que des photos drôles, que de bons souvenirs, qui furent tous réveillés dans les mémoires des personnes présentes.

- Wahou, Tony, sacré coupe ! Se moqua Ziva en voyant son coéquipier rajeunit de 10 ans, le même énorme sourire aux lèvres, occupé à faire des oreilles de lapins à un McGee au visage orné d'une mimique triste qui fit immédiatement fondre la laborantine.

- Oh, Tim ! Tu étais trop mignon !

Et les photos se succédèrent, les souvenirs aussi. Les quelques photos où figuraient Kate cessèrent d'apparaître pour que les visages souriants de Jenny, Ziva et Jimmy affluent parmi les suivantes. Des scènes drôles, comme Tony plié de rire face à un McGee déguisé pour une mission sous-couverture. Des chutes immortalisées, comme celle de Ziva et Ducky trempés après leur chute dans le cours d'eau. De gros dossiers aussi, comme Gibbs louchant sur un dossier, un pli soucieux au visage, à qui l'air qu'il voulait sérieux faisait plutôt penser à des problèmes intestinaux. Des photos de groupes, comme à l'anniversaire d'Abby. Des moments volés, comme Jimmy et Lee refermant prestement les portes du vans - photo que le légiste se promit de ne jamais montrer à son jeune assistant, qui ne se doutait pas le moins du monde que son mentor eut été au courant de cela.

Uniquement des bons souvenirs. L'Album avec un grand A. Leur vie, leurs moments.

Leur famille.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à le feuilleter à en user les pages, déblatérant sans cesse sur ce qu'il s'était passé à tel moment, revivant la fois où Abby s'était fait tatouer, où Vance avait glissé sur la flaque d'huile qu'une laborantine furieuse qu'il ait démantelée SON équipe avait sans faire exprès oublié de nettoyer, mais aussi la fois où McGee et Tony s'étaient défiés à la r guitare, où Gibbs mort de rire avait assisté au télescopage de Fornell et Kort, où Ziva avait été contrainte de se faire passer pour une bonne sœur pour infiltrer un monastère ... Tout y passa.

Tout nécessita un retour en arrière. Gavés de souvenirs, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé tandis que Ducky programmait son antique appareil photo.

Mais le minuteur se déclencha avant qu'il n'eut réellement le temps de s'installer, photographiant son visage surpris, tandis que les autres se marraient allègrement.  
Il en fit alors une seconde, qu'il s'empressa d'agiter entre ses doigts pour que l'image apparaisse entièrement. Il annota au dos la date, pour être sûr de toujours avoir ce souvenir à portée de main. Puis il la regarda.

Ils étaient tout les 6 assis sur le canapé, serrés en banc de sardine, entourés d'une impressionnante multitude de cadeaux.

À gauche de l'image, McGee souriait à l'objectif, le dessus de la tête orné d'oreilles de lapin faites par Tony, et Karl sur les genoux. Son voisin arborait un de ses sourires email diamant dont il avait le secret, un air innocent au visage, le bras droit placé autour des épaules de Ziva et la main droite s'apprêtant à faire des oreilles de lapin à Gibbs. Ce dernier observait les doigts de son agent de rapprocher de sa tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, la main tendue au dessus du crâne de Tony prête à lui asséner un slap de Noël. Ziva, entre eux deux, regardait Gibbs s'apprêter à gentiment ramener à l'ordre son collègue. La photo avait été prise juste avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire au son de la claque et du couinement de son coéquipier. Quant à Abby, à côté de l'ex marine, elle enlaçait de ses bras son mentor et Ducky en un câlin passionné, les enserrant contre elle comme deux peluches.

Et lui, Donald Mallard, jetait un coup d'œil à la scène se déroulant à sa droite, serrant Abby dans ses bras par la même occasion, avec un franc sourire heureux.

Qu'il avait toujours aux lèvres en regardant la photo.

Il s'approcha du petit comité en grande discussion sur le canapé et accrocha la photo sur une page encore vierge. Il n'avait pas besoin d'espérer, il savait que bientôt il aurait de quoi remplir les prochaines pages de son inépuisable album.

Et il en était heureux.

Son regard glissa à sa fenêtre. Les guirlandes colorées qui clignotaient sur sa façade illuminaient de différentes couleurs la couche de neige qui s'était formée devant la vitre. La nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps, et les flocons continuaient leur lente descente depuis les cieux.

Ducky sourit en pensant au manteau immaculé qui s'offrirait à ses yeux lorsque le jour aura pointé. Il pensa à Washington, ralentie malgré elle par la couche de poudreuse. Ce soir, et demain, les gens seront bien obligés de ralentir le pas pour aller au rythme de la capitale.

Peut-être trouveront-ils le temps de lever le nez vers les nuages, laissant les flocons fondre sur leur visage comme dans leur enfance. Peut-être qu'ils ralentiront pour admirer les bonhommes de neige que de plus jeunes qu'eux, encore insouciants, auront tôt fait de disséminer à travers les rues et dans les squares. Peut-être prendront-ils le temps de voir cette petite stalactite de glace poindre au bout de la branche de cet arbre dénudé. Peut-être prendront-ils le temps de profiter, d'aménager leur souvenir, comme il avait appris à le faire.

Peut-être. Mais comme il avait foi en les hommes, Ducky changea d'adverbe.  
Sûrement. Sûrement, demain, les hommes prendront le temps de s'apercevoir de la beauté du paysage. De constater à quel point même leur environnement proche peut se métamorphoser en l'espace d'une nuit. De se souvenir, surtout. De se souvenir des longues soirées enneigées, des batailles d'enfants.

De se souvenir qu'ils pouvaient prendre le temps, même rien qu'un jour, de souffler.

S'arrêter. Partager, donner, recevoir.

Et surtout aimer.

Parce que dame nature avait décidé qu'elle pouvait les aider à ralentir ce jour-là. À ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait drapé la ville de son voile protecteur, lui avait offert quelques heures de répit. Quelques heures où rien ne pouvait être plus important que le moment présent. Quelques heures où la chaleur humaine comptait bien plus que la température de l'air.

Et ça, Ducky en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il avait su les faire s'arrêter, eux, les hommes et femmes qui travaillaient avec lui à rendre le monde meilleur. Il leur avait permis de se pencher avec bonheur sur leurs souvenirs, de les réveiller, mais surtout de les partager.

Ensembles.

* * *

_Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? _

_N'oubliez pas la liberté d'expression, vous avez le droit de reviewer !:P_


End file.
